


Arrow's RWBY Songfic Collections

by brxkenarrxws



Series: RWBY Prompts And Requests [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Light Angst, NOTHING BAD EVER HAPPENED, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Song: Friends Don't (Maddie & Tae), Songfic, closeted winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxkenarrxws/pseuds/brxkenarrxws
Summary: A collection of songfics with RWBY pairings.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Series: RWBY Prompts And Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706518
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Arrow's RWBY Songfic Collections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lyrics have been skipped because Arrow doesn't feel like repeating scenes.

_They don't cancel other plans_

"Don't you have a meeting in an hour?" Robyn asked as she held her scroll to her ear.

 _"Not anymore."_ Winter replied over the scroll.

Robyn frowned.

"Snowflake, you don't need to cancel your entire evening just so you can spend time with me." Robyn said. Truthfully, Robyn loved Winter's company, but she also did not want to keep Winter from her work. 

_"I just did."_ Winter answered slyly. Robyn could not help but let a smile spread across her face.

"Alright. You know the spot in Mantle, right?" Robyn asked. Winter let out a soft laugh that sent a warm feeling through Robyn's chest.

 _"I do. You've taken me stargazing before, so I practically have the directions branded into my mind."_ Winter said. Robyn could almost _hear_ the smile in Winter's voice.

"Alrighty. See you in ten."

* * *

_Have conversations with nothing but their eyes_

"Did you bring the goods?" Robyn asked, looking over her shoulder at the white-haired huntress. Winter smiled fondly.

"Yes, I brought two blankets and hot chocolate." Winter answered, walking over to the empty lawn chair that sat only two feet away from the heating grid on top of the building. Robyn had a strange...fondness for stargazing on top of buildings.

"Yeeesss." Robyn whispered, throwing a fist to the sky as if in victory and smiling brightly. Winter loved that smile. It was different from the other smiles she'd seen on Robyn's face. This was, for lack of a better term, adorable.

The Atlesian soldier sat down in the chair and handed Robyn the cup of hot chocolate.

"Don't burn your tongue. It's still hot." Winter warns as she puts her cup of hot chocolate in the cupholder. Robyn grins in response.

"No promises."

Winter rolls her eyes as she tosses the soft, light purple blanket onto the councilwoman's lap.

After the pair got settled, the silence stretched between them as they admired the night sky.

Stars shone as glitter spilled over a black marble sky, every star dancing in the sky in its own unique routine.

Winter didn't know when she had turned her attention from the sea of blackish-blue to the woman next to her.

There was just something about the huntress that made Winter feel...different. It wasn't a kind of feeling that was a respectful admiring kind of feel, it was something _more_. Anytime Robyn was with Winter, she felt warm... _safe,_ a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

Winter didn't even notice or care that Robyn was now staring right back at her. It just gave her an opportunity to admire those stormy lilac orbs. 

Moments passed before Robyn broke the silence.

"I think we just defeated the purpose of stargazing."

Winter couldn't stare any longer as laughter bubbled up in her chest and burst past her lips.

"Holy shit she _can_ laugh!"

Winter's laughter only grew louder.

* * *

_They don't hear each other's names and forget to concentrate_

Robyn wasn't the kind of person who eavesdropped on conversations. Not unless she absolutely had a reason to.

She wasn't even listening in on her team's conversation about who knows what, but it was _one_ name that made Robyn lose her concentration from cleaning her crossbow. Now, she merely stared at the open metal wing shield.

"Remnant to Robyn!"

The councilwoman flinched and looked up. May was staring at Robyn from across the room her arms folded across her chest and a slight frown on her face.

"You good?" May asked.

"Y-yeah. Just spaced out."

May hummed, clearly not convinced but she didn't push for an honest answer.

As soon as May turned back to resume talking with Fiona, Robyn frowned uncertainly down at her weapon.

What was wrong with her?

* * *

_Hits a nerve and lights you up like dynamite_

"You, Winter Schnee, have my respect."

Winter glared at the councilwoman, clearly not up for Robyn's games.

"Robyn, I'm not in the mood for your games-"

"Listen, snowflake. I know that we aren't exactly on the same page right now, but after you snapped at Jacques like that..."

Winter let out a slow breath.

"I'm tired of him twisting everything so it works in his favor. I guess I just got fed up."

Robyn nudged Winter's shoulder softly, a playful smirk on her face.

"I bet you were plotting Jacques's demise that entire time."

Winter laughed softly. Let Robyn be the one to make her laugh when she really wanted to scream.

* * *

_Friends don't call you in the middle of the night_

_Couldn't even tell ya why_

_They just felt like saying "hi"_

Had Robyn not been awake, she certainly wouldn't have heard her scroll buzzing on the table.

Picking the scroll up, Robyn's eyebrows lifted in surprise as she read the contact ID.

Tapping the answer button, Robyn held her scroll to her ear.

"Winter, it's almost midnight. Why are you calling me and not getting sleep?" Robyn asked. 

_"Honestly, I don't know."_ Winter replied, chuckling. _"I just felt like calling."_

"Winter, we both know that out of the two of us, _I'm_ the one who has a fucked up sleep schedule. Not you. Go to sleep." Robyn said, stifling a giggle.

_"But I don't wannaa!"_

"You are so tired you sound drunk. Go to bed."

* * *

_They don't almost say "I love you" when they're downtown somewhere, just a little drunk_

Time seemed to stop when Winter watched Robyn laugh.

Her usually tan cheeks were dusted with a faint blush, probably from the three shots of tequila she had taken earlier. Her hair was down, out of its usual ponytail. 

"Whatcha starin' at, Icy?" Robyn asked, her words slurred just a bit.

"I lo-"

Winter clamped her jaws shut and felt blood rush to her cheeks.

"You...look nice with your hair down." Winter said, her heart racing.

"Please, Icy. I look like shit with my hair down." Robyn scoffed.

"I beg to differ."

* * *

_They don't talk about the future and put each other in it_

"Hey, Winter?"

The white-haired woman hummed in response.

"Have you thought about what life will be like for Remnant five years from now?" Robyn asked. Winter looked up. Now _that_ was a question Winter was not expecting.

"I have...briefly put some thought into it, why?"

"What have you pictured?" Robyn turned over on Winter's couch to gaze at the white-haired woman sitting on the recliner with the t.v. remote in her hand. Winter paused for a moment before pausing the show that they had been watching.

"It's complicated, really. I've gotten so used to being on edge about everything all the time that I can barely imagine myself living in a world that's _finally_ at peace. I imagined Faunus being treated like people and not objects. I imagined Mantle having a better life, not having to fear another Grimm attack."

Robyn smiled faintly.

"What about you?" Winter asked, looking at the blonde-haired woman.

"You really wanna know?"

Winter nodded.

"It's not really five years from now that I picture this. More like two to three years. I imagine you becoming the new General." Robyn admitted. Winter's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yep. You'd make an amazing General, snowflake. Trust me."

Winter smiled fondly.

"In that case, two years from now I imagine you being my second-in-command," Winter said, a teasing tone in her voice. Robyn laughed.

"I'll stick to politics and slaying Grimm."

"Afraid of the Atlesian military, Miss Hill?"

"If that were the case, I probably wouldn't be on your couch binge-watching _NCIS: Los Angeles_ with you."

"Touche."

* * *

_You can lie to me and say you don't  
_

"Robyn, can I tell you something?" Winter asked, her voice already shaky.

"Go ahead." Robyn said, taking a sip of her coffee. 

"I don't know if the way I feel about you is normal."

Even though Winter was staring at the wall, she could practically sense the frown on Robyn's face.

"As in?"

Winter sighed.

"The night we went stargazing, I felt...safe in your presence. I haven't felt that in a long time. When I said I'd imagine you being next to me, I felt warm. I don't know why I feel this way, but every time we're together, I feel like a completely different person. You're the only person who can make me genuinely laugh or smile. I don't know how to explain it-"

"So, you're in love with me?"

Winter whipped her head around to stare at the other woman with wide ice-blue eyes.

"What..?"

Robyn laughed softly, her cheeks turning red.

"I'm not a love expert, but it sounds like you're in love with me." Robyn said, sitting down on the couch next to Winter.

"How...do you feel about me?"

Another soft chuckle.

"Back when we went to Atlas Academy, I heard your last name and I was impressed. I didn't think a Schnee daughter would give up the title of an heiress to become a huntress. When I actually met you, you were definitely something. Back then, I could tell that you didn't exactly enjoy being around me, but you weren't complaining either. I was honestly surprised that our friendship lasted even after we graduated. You're an amazing person and sometimes when I hear your name, I just forget how to concentrate. You're possibly one of the greatest people I've ever met, and believe me when I say that you're definitely beautiful."

Winter felt her cheeks turning red as she stared.

Robyn continued.

"And you can lie to me and yourself when you say that you aren't gay _and_ in love with me, but I know you are..."

"Are...do you feel the same about me?" Winter asked, her heart thumping against her ribcage.

"Absolutely."

A smile spread across Winter's face. 

* * *

_But I know you do, and I love you too_

Two months had passed since Robyn and Winter became girlfriends. When they broke the news to the Happy Huntresses, (Robyn insisted they tell them first) they weren't exactly surprised.

"Break her heart and I'll commit first-degree murder." May had said, pointing at Winter.

"I'll keep that in mind." Winter had responded, chuckling.

Since they had started dating, Winter noticed things about Robyn that she hadn't noticed before or didn't even know. 

For example, Robyn was, according to Fiona, a not quiet sleeper. Robyn had a habit of talking in her sleep. It was usually so quiet Winter couldn't make out what she was saying, but at times, Winter would pick up a quiet "I love you."

The shuffling of blankets next to her brought Winter back into reality. 

"Morning..." Robyn mumbled, wrapping her arm around Winter and nuzzling her shoulder softly. The white-haired huntress smiled softly.

"Good morning." Winter said, lifting her hand to hold Robyn's.

There was a type of love that Winter had for Robyn that only seemed to grow every day.

"Get enough sleep?" Robyn asked, opening a lavender eye.

"I did. You?"

"Slept like a fuckin' rock." Robyn said, closing her eye once more.

"That's good." Winter said, laughing softly.

A silence passed between them for a moment before Robyn broke the silence.

"Hey, Winter?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Writing requests are open!  
> If you want to submit a request for this collection, be sure to include the pairing name (and include the characters please) the song and artist and the scenario.
> 
> >Edit<  
> Y'all I can't continue the story if I don't have requests.  
> Please  
> Gimme something.


End file.
